Not A Hero!
by Meanjojo
Summary: When the world simply goes to hell and the CPUs are acting strange and helping in making it even worse. It takes a person or a group of people to stop them. All with true hearts and the best intentions. So, why is Rei of all people the only one that seems to be doing anything about it, even if it isn't her intention ..to do it alone or even be a hero for that matter? Or at all...?
1. Chapter 1

"Why the hell should she even be able to go out and fight?"

She heard a voice call outside of her current cell. Honestly she's even lucky she has a cell, let alone alive after what she's done. Even she agreed she deserved to be in here. Almost destroying Gamindustri and all that.

"Don't mistake it as a chance of redemption. She is fully intended to die."

"What if she turns against us?"

"We'll be there to kill her."

Honestly, she's been threatened to be killed by the guards so many times it's almost funny. They never followed up on the promise, but they've come close to it. They've starved her, beat her, and even had special fun with her, but they've never killed her. No matter how many times she stayed silent or apologized, they'll simply never forgive her for what she's done.

"Prisoner number one-zero-four-five. Get out here, you're on a special assignment, along with four-six-nine-zero, nine-five-nine-six-" A guard called out a couple of prisoner names, hers was the first one to be called.

That was her que, the door swung open as a couple of guards stood by the door, one with handcuffs ready. She stayed silent as even whispers at the guards would get her a couple of bruises.

….

It was just another mission where the prisoners had to wipe out a plethora of monsters, without any context. Why tell a bunch of prisoners anyway? The reward was living another day… What were the guards from earlier freaking out about? She's been on these types of missions a couple of times.

Though there was something wrong. She didn't even have a weapon. Sure all the other times she had some rusty weapons to take on monsters, but they got the job done. Her S.P skills were disabled by the collar around her neck as well.

"Where's my weapon?…." She silently said, but she quickly covered her mouth as she spoke out of line.

"Use your fists dumbass." A guard aggressively replied.

Okay, she was in the clear. She won't get beat this time. She honestly thought she would be more careful this time around.

"Get a move on one-zero-four-five. The cave is that way!" The guard pointed to the nearby cave system they were supposed to clear.

She quickly ran over to the cave, lest she be shot to death like zero-zero-one-three. The cave was strangely quiet, nothing was making a sound. That's strange there should be the sound of fighting, possible death screams. She won't admit it, but one gets used to the screams of death from the prisoners on these types of assignments. Be it from prisoners trying to escape, to being shot because you looked at a guard funny, to the way monsters might ruthlessly kill you without any second thought…. They don't think much usually.

No, this cave was simply just dead quiet. There just simply shouldn't be any silence, prisoners at least should be conversing with each other. They must be dead… it wouldn't be the first time she was the sole survivor.

She got on to her knees and silently let out a few tears. One to not risk death by monster. Two to not risk death by guard. These were the only times that she could ever sob alone.

The quiet sobs wouldn't last long as a random prisoner's head rolled alongside to her. She jumped backwards and let out a small shriek.. okay she takes it back! She's not used to the death!

"My, oh, my they broke so easily. I wanted to have fun with them, but they died too quickly. And the next thing I find is little-old-Rei. That is definitely a treat." Her eyes widened at the familiar voice, but it was in a tone that should belong to a certain other goddess.

She slowly looked up, "Purple Heart?" She could indeed see the famed Lady Purple Heart that defeated her. However, there was a noticeable difference in her posture and the absolute fact that her power button pupils let out a sinister red color. It was unnatural.

"Why the formality, Rei? You can call me, Neptune."

She glanced towards the side to see a fresh coat of blood on the goddess' blade. It was obvious what she has done. Though, Rei, didn't see her as the type of person to do something like this. She was a goody two-shoes after all.

"U-Um… why are you here?" She nervously asked, the blood off her blade not helping.

"There's no need to be scared, little Rei. I'll just take care of you that's all."

The only times that she ever heard that phrase was from a masochistic goddesses and her guards from time to time when they do anything special to her. So naturally she backed away ever so slowly, but a hand from the Lady stopped her.

"Don't run away."

Chills were literally crawling all over her!

"What the? Lady Purple Hear-" The two guards that escorted her and the other prisoners to the cave were unlucky to choose this time to try to see if any prisoners were alive. Their luck was still terrible as said Lady was quick to act and disposed of the two. She was even back where she was holding Rei, but had a bit of blood on her face.

"Wh-Why did you do that?" Rei let out.

"Why are you freaking out, Rei? Isn't this what you think of citizens? Pawns to your disposal that you can waste at any time? Don't be some kind of hypocrite and tell me it's wrong."

She did have a point, at least for her other self, but still this isn't the person that she once fought. Call her a hypocrite, but it is wrong for her to do it! It's wrong because she just did it out of the blue, no warning…..

Rei shook her head at the Goddess who ruthlessly murdered some guards and prisoners… hopefully she wasn't crying.

She didn't entirely expect for her neck to be grasped and her entire body pulled up, "Now, now, Rei. What did I say about being a hypocrite?"

There was a tight squeeze on her neck, a yelp accompanied it. What the hell was she doing?! This isn't the Purple Heart that everyone knows!

"Wha-" She felt the pressure around her neck grow tighter. She let out a gag. Even if they were enemies there was obviously something extremely wrong in her behavior!

"Now listen to me, Rei. You will do as I say and together we'll bring Gamindustri into true despair."

A tighter squeeze. Another gag. This.. this was obviously an imposter… her enemy wouldn't dare to do anything to harm her own people! Despair? What? It's all slowly becoming a blur of emotions, just who is this imposter?!

A tighter squeeze, another gag, and the sound of something breaking.

"Huh? Was that your neck? I didn't expect it to be so fragile." Purple imposter chuckled, but it wasn't her neck that broke. "Huh? A collar?"

She slightly let go of her neck and let the collar, which disabled her skills… not that she can remember her most powerful ones, drop to the floor.

This was… a chance. Thinking up a random, basic, spell she raised a hand towards the opposing goddess. Unfortunately it was a basic lightning spell and due to the goddesses holding her by the neck they were both electrocuted. The goddess let her go and backed off a bit. She really wanted to apologize, but it probably wouldn't do any justice here… she was defending herself really… never thought one could claim self defense against a CPU, but here she can… even if she was an enemy to said CPU.

Feeling her neck she looked up to see the goddess smile, "I do love it when they struggle. It makes it all the more satisfying to break them."

"W-why a-are you doing this? Why you of all people?" She wanted to shout a million other things, but her shyness wouldn't allow it.

"Trying to show bravado, Rei? You were always nervous before you transformed. Speaking of, you would be extremely helpful if you were in a transformed state under our control."

"Our contro-"

"But, my time here is short and I have to meet with the others. I do hope you come to our side and watch the world fall, you would love it." The imposter CPU quickly flew out of the cave.

"W-wait!" Rei called out, intending to follow. She did make a quick stop at one of the guards and picked up a rifle off of one of them and keys from another.. don't know what you could run into. After she got out of the cave, she got into the vehicle that brought her here and drove off to find… someplace… the sky looked a bit different than usual.

…

"What the?!" Rei exclaimed as she slammed on the breaks and looked out into the distance. She got out of the car for good measure as well.

There were literally portals of monsters pouring out… no they were just appearing here! The sky was slowly showing signs of cracking! How is that possible. What unnerved her the most was the fact that there giants off in the distance.. at least she thinks they're giants, hopefully just illusions.

Just…. What was happening and what is she going to do now?

….

 **Something stupid that came to my head. Took some liberties (Obviously as in Rei was in prison). Story takes place in the Bad end of VII. Let's see if people are just interested in the story… see where that goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

If one was to examine a rifle someone was carrying they would probably say something about the model, the craftsmanship, ammunition it could carry.

None of that would be relevant as she smashed a monster over the head with one, breaking it in the process. She ran out of ammo when she was fighting a group of monsters and that was the last one left.

'I still need to figure out what's going on.' Rei took a second to incinerate a random monster. 'These monsters are a bit stronger than your normal fare as well.'

To her own surprise she was doing rather well against them. Though, 'well' depends on how much you think about it. Consuming a lot of S.P and using up all your ammo, plus breaking the gun counts… kind of.

She would try to fire off another basic spell, but a small sizzle came out of her hand, indicating she ran out of mana. And there were still monsters surrounding her…

She clutched onto her heart, a large amount of fear clearly residing inside it. She had no weapons and was out of magic. What could she do? Was this the end of the line?

She suddenly felt as though she was hit by a truck and was sent flying into the air. She landed roughly on the ground, a trail of dirt indicated that she was pulling parts of the ground with her. The creature that sent her flying was one of those giant turtle thing. It now towered over her.

It made a growl unlike a turtle and used its claws to grab ahold of one of her legs and lifted her bruised body up by it. In a quick motion it opened its mouth and bit the leg it was holding.

If one were to look at Rei's emotion for a second, one didn't need an explanation as she let out a scream, feeling the turtle quickly nibble to the bone that was in her leg. This was the end of the line for her… this couldn't just be a normal prison day, could it?

She blocked out the world around her. Her thoughts were the only things that she could feel and hear in her inner mind.

'It had to happen sooner or later.' She thought, 'I mean I'm an enemy to the public, they'll probably rejoice once they find my body.'

She could feel her own heart make a beat, 'What was wrong with Purple Heart? She wasn't like that when we last fought.'

Her heart beated a bit faster, 'She said something about despair..? She doesn't know anything about despair! That bitch didn't have a nation fail!'

It would appear that her inner thoughts still housed the 'crazy version' of herself. The self that manifested in her CPU form. Sure she technically didn't have a nation in this dimension, but having memories implanted into from another counterpart is jarring, to say the least. She's quelled it down over the years, but a thought or two escaped here and there.

Her heart beated even faster and a small realization occurred, 'Why am I so adamant on giving up? I fought the CPUs before and gave it my all, even if I was a little power hungry… and tried to destroy the world…'

A little faster, 'And.. here I am.. losing to a bunch of monsters...and being eaten by one. I guess I want to live.'

Her heartbeat increased at an alarming rate, 'My enemies spared me, showed me mercy… They allowed me to live. And all I want to do is die?' She still had things to do, one of them finding out what's wrong the Planeptune CPU.

Indeed her heart couldn't beat any faster as she came back to reality, the turtle still nibbling on her leg. It would appear that she was ignoring the pain. Monsters still surrounded her as well.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die!"

Rei lifted her upper body up to the leg eating turtle's head. Her hands grabbed onto the mouth of the turtle and forced it open.

"You-" Using her newfound strength she forced the mouth to spread further than intended, she could hear an almost satisfactory crunch as the turtle dropped her. Not out of instinct or fear, but due to the fact that it suddenly filed a divorce with life.

She ignored the pain that was her partially eaten leg and got up on her feet. She had an obvious limp as she lurched forward.. yep there were still monsters surrounding her.

"You'll all be the ones to die!" In a fuel of rage she lifted each of her hands in front of her. Small spheres of darkness appearing on her hands.

She slowly brought her hands together, merging the tiny spheres of darkness, "Black Hole Cluster!"

As the name suggested a black hole appeared along Rei's hands, sucking in everything around her. Monsters were quickly sucked into the black hole, along with the ground and the trees. After a few seconds of the monster and everything in the general vicinity being sucked it, Rei simply made it stop.

What was once a road and a forest was now just a giant hole of dirt. Rei shook her head and came to her senses. What just happened? Did she go crazy again? She didn't transform, that much she could tell… no that was of her own doing she can't convince herself otherwise. After all she just created a black hole and made it stop.

She didn't have any more time to think of anything else as the pain of her partly eaten leg caught up to her. She's pretty sure that she was losing a lot of blood and the fact that her vision was quickly fading our kind of strengthened that fact.

Hopefully this was all just a dream and she would wake up in her cell. Hopefully. Truthfully, no.


End file.
